warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rising Storm/Chapter 10
Chapter description :Fireheart holds his breath as the Twoleg door opens, and longs for Cloudpaw to run away. A part of him knows that the apprentice will stay, and he groans inwardly. The warrior leans forward, hoping that the Twoleg chases his apprentice away, as forest cats aren't usually welcomed in Twolegplace. However, the Twoleg bends down and strokes Cloudpaw, who responds by stretching up and pressing his head against its hand. As the Twoleg murmurs something, Fireheart realizes that Cloudpaw and the Twoleg had obviously greeted each other like this before. :Disappointment pulses through Fireheart's body, as bitter as mouse bile when Cloudpaw walks into the brick nest. He stays on the branch long after the door had shut, thinking that his apprentice had been tempted to pursue the life that he himself had turned his back on. Lost in thought, the warrior only stirs when the sun starts to set. Fireheart jumps onto the fence and then leaps to the ground, numb to the scents and sounds around him. He pads through the forest, blindly following his scent trail. The ginger warrior finds it hard to be angry with Cloudpaw, because unlike himself, the tom hadn't had a choice to come to to ThunderClan. Fireheart remembers when he'd brought his kin to the Clan as a kit -- too young to make a conscious decision for himself. Lost in thought, the ginger warrior finds himself at his sister's fence. The ginger warrior stares at it, and turns away as he doesn't want to tell Princess about Cloudpaw. :However, Princess sees him and calls out to her brother, forcing Fireheart to stop and go back. Bounding over to the warrior, Princess worriedly asks if he and Cloudpaw were alright, as she hadn't seen either of them in a while. Fireheart replies that everything was fine, and his sister is immediately put at ease with his words. She queries again why Cloudpaw hadn't been visiting her, but then answers her own question, meowing Fireheart must keep him very busy. She also says that the last time Cloudpaw had stopped by her nest, he had been making great progress. Before parting ways, Princess purrs, mewing that she knew her firstborn would be special. :Fireheart returns to camp, and wishes for his old friend Graystripe to confide in. Sandstorm bounds up to him, interrupting his thoughts. She questions where Cloudpaw is, and Fireheart decides to tell her his troubles. They pad a bit nearer to camp and settle down next to one another. He questions his decision to bring Cloudpaw to ThunderClan, and then inquires what her opinion is on the matter. She pauses for a moment, and then compares the Cloudpaw that had been sunning himself lazily that morning in the clearing to the bright young kit who'd caught his first prey as a small kit. Sandstorm ends by telling Fireheart that only time could tell how it would all pan out. She then asks if Cloudpaw is in trouble and Fireheart confesses what he saw earlier, thinking of how much he wanted the white tom to stay in the Clan. Sandstorm finally advises him to speak to Cloudpaw, noting that the apprentice should make his own decision. :Sighing, the ThunderClan deputy heads back down the ravine to confront his apprentice, despite his fear of pushing the younger tom away. He sits in the hollow until right before evening meal, beginning to wonder if Cloudpaw would ever return. Suddenly, he hears a rustling and the apprentice trots through the camp entrance, carrying only a small shrew. Seeing Fireheart waiting for him, the white tom questions if his mentor trusted him. Fireheart replies that he doesn't and tells his apprentice he had seen him at the Twoleg nest. Cloudpaw, not seeming to see the issue, queries why that's a problem. Fireheart bursts out that he should have been hunting, but the younger cat points out his tiny shrew. They continue to argue about the measly piece of prey, and Fireheart points out that he should've been hunting instead filling his belly with kittypet slop. :The ginger warrior finally states that Cloudpaw can't have a paw in two worlds, and must choose between them. The white tom ignores him completely and bounds away across the clearing before disappearing into the apprentice's den. Fireheart spots Cinderpelt limping heavily down the ravine with a bundle of herbs, and offers to carry them for her. The gray she-cat accepts, and meows that Yellowfang is busy because Willowpelt's kitting had started earlier that day. Fireheart asks why she isn't there, and Cinderpelt ducks her head and mutters that she hadn't wanted to be there because her last kitting was Silverstream's. The ginger warrior comforts her and mews that the quicker they return to check the less she'll worry. The pair hurry back into camp, and quickly see that the queen has made a successful delivery of three kits. Cinderpelt leaves to go check on them, and Fireheart questions Sandstorm as to where his apprentice is. The sandy she-cat replies that Darkstripe had sent him to clear out the elders' bedding because of his messy catch. Dustpelt comes over and jeers at Fireheart, commenting sarcastically that he must be a great mentor considering Cloudpaw's performance today. Sandstorm snaps at him to go away, and he quickly recoils as if the she-cat had taken a swipe at him. :They then go over to the nursery to see Willowpelt's kits, and both comment positively on them. Sandstorm mews that they'll be fine additions to the Clan, and Fireheart exclaims that soon ThunderClan will be stronger than anyone else. Bluestar sits in the corner of the den also, and states that she hopes they can trust their new warriors better than their old. Fireheart then looks at the newborns, and feels a stab of grief because the last kits he'd seen were Silverstream's. He wonders how his friend Graystripe is, but his thoughts freeze as he picks up the scent of Tigerclaw's kit. The ginger warrior furtively glances over at Goldenflower's nest, and guiltily reflects that he didn't have the right to judge the tiny dark tabby when he'd yet to do anything wrong. :The next day, Fireheart awakens early and when he exits the warriors' den, giving himself a luxurious stretch. He spots Dustpelt talking to Darkstripe's apprentice in soft tones, and is surprised at the warrior's lack of his usual arrogance. Fireheart pads over to the two cats, and asks the brown warrior to lead the sunhigh patrol. The brown warrior agrees, and Fernpaw questions if she can come with him. The ThunderClan deputy meows his approval, then turns and walks out the thorn tunnel to the forest. He races towards Sunningrocks, but to his shock, discovers ShadowClan scent. The ginger warrior is puzzled as to how this is possible, as the other Clan's territory is on a completely different border. Fireheart traces the source to a gnarled oak tree, and then realizes that it is Littlecloud and Whitethroat - the warriors' who'd sought help from ThunderClan for their sickness. The deputy spits at them to go home before they infect every cat in the forest. Cinderpelt comes up behind the ginger warrior and yowls for him to leave them alone. Characters Major }} Minor *Princess *Sandstorm *Cinderpelt *One-eye *Dappletail *Dustpelt *Bluestar *Willowpelt *Sorrelkit (Unnamed) *Rainkit (Unnamed) *Sootkit (Unnamed) *Goldenflower *Bramblekit (Unnamed) *Fernpaw *Littlecloud *Whitethroat }} Mentioned *Smudge *Yellowfang *Silverstream *Darkstripe *Graystripe *Ashpaw }} Errors *Sandstorm is mistakenly described as orange. *One-eye is incorrectly spelled One-Eye. *Willowpelt is said to have given birth to two she-cats and a tom, when in fact, she had two toms and a she-cat. Important events Births :Sorrelkit, Sootkit, and Rainkit born to Willowpelt and Whitestorm. Notes and references de:Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 10nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 10 Category:Rising Storm Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Prophecies Begin arc